Juoksu
by Maikki
Summary: One-shot Bellasta vampyyrina. Pieni viittaus Breaking Dawniin


**Nimi:** Juoksu

**Kirjoittaja:** Maikki

**Genre:** one-shot

**Ikäraja:** K

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Pieni one-shot. Bella vampyyrina. Sisältää yhden pienen viittauksen BD:hen, muttei spoilaa muuten mitään kirjaa.

**Juoksu**

Juoksin juoksemisen ilosta. Kuulin metsän äänet korvissani. Minulla oli oudon levollinen olo. Olisin voinut lentää halutessani. Jalkani tuskin koskettivat maata, puut vilisivät ohi silmieni. En halunnut pysähtyä. En halunnut kadottaa levollisuuttani, joka oli ottanut minut valtaansa. Ja jostain syystä halusin vain juosta.

Juoksin vielä auringon laskiessa horisontin taakse. Minulla ei ollut tietoakaan missä tarkalleen ottaen olin, mutta se ei haitannut. Pääsisin kyllä lopulta kotiin. Seuraisin vain omia jälkiäni ja olisin tuossa tuokiossa kotonani. En huolehtinut siitä. Juoksin vieläkin sinne minne jalkani kuljettivat. Kuuntelin luontoa ympärilläni. Kuinka se hengitti ja kuinka päiväeläimet alkoivat laittaa nukkumaan ja yöeläimet alkoivat kaivautua ylö piiloistaan. En välittänyt niistä. En ollut metsästämässä, ainoastaan juoksemassa oman sydämeni kyllyydestä. Halutessani olisi voinut koska tahansa pysähtyä, mutta halusin jatkaa juoksemista ikuisuuden.

Mutta jalkani päättivät toisin. Ne lähtivät kuljettamaan minua takaisin päin, enkä voinut väittää ollenkaan vastaan. Kaikki loppuisi aikanaan. Oli minun vuoroni palata takaisin kotiin ja lopettaa hurmiollinen juokseminen. Puolimatkassa minut kaapattiin syleilyyn ja juokseminen loppui siihen. En tosin pannut sitä pahakseni. Tunsin hänet ja hän oli ainoa, joka yleensä sai minut edes kiinni.

Hän ohjasi minut tanssiin ja me tanssimme. Oloni muuttui levollisesta onnelliseksi. Olin siellä missä minun pitikin olla. Rakastamani vampyyrin kanssa tanssimassa keskellä hiljaista kesäyötä, kun ainoastaan eläimet olivat hereillä, eikä tuulikaan juuri puhaltanut. Hetki oli jollain tapaa taianomainen, kun me tanssimme siinä hiljaisuudessa metsän keskellä. Emme sanoneet sanaakaan toisillemme. Se ei ollut tarpeellista. Välillämme vallitsi syvempi yhteys.

Tanssimme läpi yön, nautimme läheisyydestä, kunnes aurinko nousi taivaankanta vasten ja jouduimme lopettamaan. Koskaan ei tiennyt, jos joku patikoija olisi päättänyt lähteä aamuvarhaisella patikoimaan ja olisi siten voinut nähdä meidät.

Mutta kumpikaan meistä ei halunnut lopettaa. Tanssimme vauhti kiihtyi koko ajan. Kumpikaan ei halunnut päästää irti, vaikka aurinko nousi koko ajan korkeammalle. Sen valo tunkeutuisi kohta puiden läpi ja me kimaltelemisimme.

Eräs ajatus pälkähti päähäni ja irrottauduin viimein rakastamastani vampyyrista. Hymyilin hänelle ilkikurisesti ja pyrähdin äkkiä juoksuun. Juoksuun, joka toi minulle jäälleen levollisen mielen. Tiesin hänen ottavan minut heti kiinni, mutta en välittänyt. Juoksemisen ilo valtasi jälleen mieleni ja minä hurmioiduin siitä. Hurmioiduin totaalisesti, etten huomannut kuinka rakastamani vampyyri ilmestyi eteeni ja kaappasi minut jälleen syleilyynsä. Hetken jälkeen minä irrottauduin taas ja pyrähdin jälleen juoksuun, vaikka tiesin hänen ottavan minut melkein heti kiinni. Leikimme kissaa ja hiirtä. Välillä kissa antoi hiirelle hieman pidemmän välimatkan, ja välillä kaappasi suoraan syleilyynsä. Saapuessamme kotipihalle aurinko oli ehtinyt nousta jo taivaankannelle kokonaisena.

Katselin kuinka rakastettuni kimalteli auringon valossa timantinlailla. Vielä monen vuoden jälkeenkin se lumosi minut, minkä hän hyvin tiesi. Hän veti minut taas lähelleen ja me aloitimme tanssimme uudestaan. Kukaan ei koskaan eksynyt niin syvelle metsään. Kotonamme ei koskaan käyneet eksyneet retkeilijät kysymässä reittiä takaisin tielle ja sivistyksen pariin. Me elimme sopivan syrjässä tanssiaksemme keskellä kirkasta päivää auringon paistaessa suoraan yläpuolellamme.

Hän hyräili korvaani minun lauluani. Me tanssimme sen tahtiin ja minä hurmioiduin täysin. Pääni oli täysin pilvissä. Tunsin olevani maailman onnellisin vampyyri, jolla oli sielunkumppaninaan maailman komein vampyyri. Kohtalo oli antanut minulle mitä olin pyytänyt ja enemmänkin. En tuntenut ansaitsevani sitä, mutta hyväksyin sen ilomielin.

Minulla oli onni saada rakastaa ja viettää elämäni rakkaani kanssa maailmanloppuun saakka. Me emme kuolisi niin kuin miljardit muut parit, vaan eläisimme unelmaamme. Ikuisuus ei tuntuisi miltään rakkaansa rinnalla. Se olisi vain ohi kiitävä hetki, joka tallentuisi kokonaisena muistoihini.

Viimeisen kerran irrottauduin rakkaastani ja pinkaisin sisälle taloon. Hän nappasi minut olohuoneessa syliinsä ja kantoi minut huoneeseemme. Suutelin häntä ja annoin suojamuurini tippua, jotta hän näkisi onneni.


End file.
